Hacet namazı
Hacet Namazı Gusül abdesti alınmadan kılınamaz. Hacet Namazında en önemli okunan ayet 3 Ayet-el Kürsi ve bittiğinde yatmadan önce de 3 defa bu ayet okunuyor ve Allah ismi zikredilerek yatılıyor. Bu Ayet özellikle cinlerden ve zülmani tesirden İnsanı uzak tutar. 1. Rekât: Subhaneke + Fatiha + 3 Âyetel Kursî 2. Rekât: Fatiha + İhlâs + Felâk + Nâs Oturuş: Ettehiyyatu 3. Rekât: Fatiha + İhlâs + Felâk + Nâs 4. Rekât: Fatiha + İhlâs + Felâk + Nâs Oturuş: Ettehiyyatu + Allahumme Salli + Allahumme Barik + Rabbena Ve kişi Allah'tan hacette bulunur. Sözlükte hacet {C}Hâcet (C.: Hâcât) İhtiyaç, lüzum, muhtaçlık . HÂCET NAMAZI Herhangi bir ihtiyacı olan kişinin, bu ihtiyacının giderilmesini Allah'tan dilemeden önce kıldığı namaz. Kur'ân'da hacet, *"Sabırla ve namazla Allah'tan yardım dileyin"(el-Bakara, 2/45 ) buyurur. *Mü'minler; yalnız Allah'a kulluk etmek ve yalnız O'ndan yardım dilemekle yükümlüdürler (el-Fâtiha, 1/4 ). *Bu nedenle bir ihtiyaç içindeki insanın namaz ve dua ile Allah'a yönelmesinden, O'ndan yardım dilemesinden daha mâkul birşey olamaz. Hâcet namazı bu yöneliş ve dilemenin bir mukaddimesi niteliğindedir. Mendûb olan hâcet namazı, yatsı namazı ndan sonra *iki, *dört ya da *on iki rekât olarak kılınır. Hz. Peygamber'den gelen bir rivâyete göre hâcet namazının ilk rekâtında Fâtiha 'dan sonra üç defa Âyetel-Kürsî , diğer rekâtta (ya da rekâtlarda) da Fâtiha'dan sonra birer defa İhlâs ve Muavvizeteyn (Felâk ve Nâs ) sûreleri okunur. Hâcet namazı bitince Allah'a hamd ve senâ , Rasûlullah'a salât ve selâmdan sonra bir hâcet duası okunması sünnettir. Çeşitli hâcet duaları vardır. Mustaz'af sız olanı Anlamı. “Allâhım, kuvvetimin yetersiz kaldığını, çaresiz olduğumu, halk nazarında hor hakîr hale düştüğümü görüyorsun. Ya erhamer rahimiyn, zayıf görülüp ezilenlerin Rabbi sensin. Kötü huylu ve kötü tavırlı yabancı düşmanın eline beni terketmiyecek, hatta himayemi ellerine verdiğin akrabadan bir dosta bile beni bırakmayacak kadar Rahimsin. Allah’ım, bana karşı gazablı değilsen; çektiğim eziyet ve belâlara hiç aldırış etmem. Ancak şu da var ki, koruma sahan bunları da çektirmeyecek kadar geniştir. Allâh’ım, gazabına maruz kalmaktan, yahud rızasızlığından, senin bütün zulmeti parıl parıl aydınlatan, dünya ve âhıret hallerinin yegâne selâmete çıkartıcısı olan NUR’u Vechine sığınırım. Allâh’ım rızan olasıya senden affını diliyorum. Havl ve kuvvet ancak seninledir.” Tefvik talepli hacet duası * duasıdır.' *Meali: "Allah'ım, senden hidâyet ehlinin başarısını, yakîn ehlinin amellerini, tövbe ehlinin öğütleşmesini, sabır ehlinin azmini, korku ehlinin ibâdetini, ilim ehlinin irfânını isterim ki, senden gereği gibi korkayım. Allah'ım, senden öyle bir korku isterim ki, o beni sana isyandan menetsin; tâ ki, sana itâat ile öyle amel edeyim ki, onunla senin rızana ereyim; senden korkarak içtenlikle sana döneyim; sırf senin sevgini kazanmak için hâlis nasihat edeyim; her işte sana güvenip sana dayanayım; sana güzel zan besleyeyim. Nûrun yaratıcısı Allah'ı tesbih ederim" *Hâcet duası okunduktan sonra Allah'tan ihtiyacın giderilmesi yolunda dilekte bulunulur. Hâcet namazı mendubdur (Fetâvây-i Hindiyye, Beyrut 1400, I, 112). Tevhid ve Halim-ul Kerim hacet duası * * "Hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Yalnız ve yalnız halîm ve kerîm olan Allahü Teâlâ vardır. Hamd, âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allahu Teâlâ'ya mahsustur. Allah'ım, senden rahmetinin işlerini, mağfiretinin hasletlerini ve her iyiliğinin ihsânını taleb ederim. Her günahtan da selâmetimi, kurtuluşumu istirham ederim. Bağışlanmamış bir günah ve giderilmemiş bir kederi benden bırakma. Bir de kendisinde senin rızan olan bir işi yerine getirilmemiş bırakma, ey merhamet edenlerin merhametlisi..." (Tirmizî, Sünen , Hadis No: 479). Hidayet talepli hacet duası *Kunut duası Farz namazda son rekatta rukudan sonra veya teravihnamazda rükudan sonra okunur. Hindahi okuyuşu güzel thumb|right|335 px Okunuşu allahumme hdina fi ma hedeyt. If you ask, is there a specific wording for Qunoot during Witr prayer, or Qunoot at times of calamity? The answer is: for Du’aa’ al-Qunoot in Witr prayer a number of wordings have been narrated, including the following: 1 – The version which the Messenger of Allaah (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) taught to al-Hasan ibn ‘Ali (may Allaah be pleased with him), which is: اللهم اهدني فيمن هديت ، وعافني فيمن عافيت ، وتولني فيمن توليت ، وبارك لني فيما أعطيت ، وقني شر ما قضيت ، فإنك تقضي ولا يقضى عليك ، إنه لا يذل من واليت ، ولا يعز من عاديت ، تباركت ربنا وتعاليت ، لا منجى منك إلا إليك “Allaahumma ihdini feeman hadayta wa ‘aafini feeman ‘aafayta wa tawallani feeman tawallayta wa baarik li feema a’tayta, wa qini sharra ma qadayta , fa innaka taqdi wa la yuqda ‘alayk, wa innahu laa yadhillu man waalayta wa laa ya’izzu man ‘aadayta, tabaarakta Rabbana wa ta’aalayta la munji minka illa ilayk (O Allaah, guide me among those whom You have guided, pardon me among those whom You have pardoned, turn to me in friendship among those on whom You have turned in friendship, and bless me in what You have bestowed, and save me from the evil of what You have decreed. For verily You decree and none can influence You; and he is not humiliated whom You have befriended, nor is he honoured who is Your enemy. Blessed are You, O Lord, and Exalted. There is no place of safety from You except with You).” (Narrated by Abu Dawood, 1213; al-Nasaa’i, 1725; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 429). It was narrated from ‘Ali ibn Abi Taalib that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) used to say at the end of Witr: “Allaahumma inni a’oodhu bi ridaaka min sakhatika wa bi mu’aafaatika min ‘uqoobatika wa a’oodhu bika minka, la uhsi thana’an ‘alayka anta kama athnayta ‘ala nafsika (O Allaah, I seek refuge in Your pleasure from Your wrath and in Your forgiveness from Your punishment. I cannot praise You enough; You are as You have praised Yourself.” (Narrated by al-Tirmidhi, 1727; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 430; Saheeh Abi Dawood, 1282). Then he should send blessings upon the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) as it was narrated that some of the Sahaabah (may Allaah be pleased with them) – including Ubayy ibn Ka’b and Mu’aadh al-Ansaary (may Allaah be pleased with them) – did that at the end of Qunoot al-Witr. 5 Qunoot at the time of calamityEdit (See Tasheeh al-Du’aa’ by Shaykh Bakr Abu Zayd, p. 460). Qunoot at times of calamity (Qunoot al-Naazilah) When praying Qunoot at the time of calamity, one should make supplication as is appropriate to the situation, as it was narrated that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) cursed some Arab tribes who had betrayed his companions and killed them, and he prayed for the weak and oppressed believers in Makkah, that Allaah would save them. It was narrated that ‘Umar prayed Qunoot with the following words: اللهم إنا نستعينك ونؤمن بك ، ونتوكل عليك ونثني عليك الخير ولا نكفرك ، اللهم إياك نعبد ، ولك نصلي ونسجد ، وإليك نسعى ونحفد ، نرجو رحمتك ونخشى عذابك ، إن عذابك الجدَّ بالكفار مُلحق ، اللهم عذِّب الكفرة أهل الكتاب الذين يصدون عن سبيلك “Allaahumma inna nasta’eenuka wa nu’minu bika, wa natawakkalu ‘alayka wa nuthni ‘alayka al-khayr, wa laa nakfuruka. Allaahumma iyyaaka na’budu wa laka nusalli wa nasjudu, wa ilayka nas’aa wa nahfid. Narju rahmataka wa nakhsha ‘adhaabaka, inna ‘adhaabaka al-jadd bil kuffaari mulhaq. Allaahumma ‘adhdhib il-kafarata ahl al-kitaab alladheena yasuddoona ‘an sabeelika (O Allaah, verily we seek Your help, we believe in You, we put our trust in You and we praise You and we are not ungrateful to You. O Allaah, You alone we worship and to You we pray and prostrate, for Your sake we strive. We hope for Your mercy and fear Your punishment, for Your punishment will certainly reach the disbelievers. O Allaah, punish the infidels of the People of the Book who are preventing others from following Your way).” (Narrated by al-Bayhaqi, 2/210; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 2/170. Al-Albaani said: This was reported from ‘Umar concerning Qunoot in Fajr, and it seems that this Qunoot is Qunoot al-Naazilah (Qunoot at times of calamity) as is indicated by his praying against the kuffaar). If you ask, can we make du’aa’ using words other than those mentioned here? The answer is: Yes, that is permissible. Al-Nawawi said in al-Majmoo’ (3/497): “The correct view which was stated definitively by the majority of scholars is that there are no specific words, rather any du’aa’ may be said.” The version narrated from ‘Umar is not something that we have to follow, and the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) did not pray using these words, so there is nothing wrong with adding more to them. Shaykh al-Albaani (may Allaah have mercy on him) said: “There is nothing wrong with adding more to this, cursing the infidels and sending blessings upon the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him), and praying for the Muslims.” (Qiyaam Ramadaan by al-Albaani, 31). We still have an important question which is: should Du’aa’ al-Qunoot be said before rukoo’ (bowing) or after? The answer is: Most of the ahaadeeth and the opinion of most of the scholars state that Qunoot comes after rukoo’, but if you say Qunoot before rukoo’ that is acceptable. So you have the choice of doing rukoo’ when you have finished reciting Qur’aan, then standing up and saying “Rabbana wa laka al-hamd” then saying Qunoot… or saying Qunoot when you have finished reciting Qur’aan, then saying “Allaahu akbar” and bowing. Both of these were narrated in the Sunnah. (Shaykh Muhammad ibn ‘Uthaymeen (may Allaah have mercy on him), al-Sharh al-Mumti’, 4/64) Note: The questioner says that the best of prayer is that which has longer Qunoot. Perhaps he is referring to the hadeeth narrated by Muslim (1257) from Jaabir (may Allaah be pleased with him), which says that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “The best of prayer is tool al-qunoot (the longest in standing).” Al-Nawawi said: “What is meant by qunoot here is the standing, according to the consensus of the scholars, as far as I know.” So the hadeeth is not referring to Qunoot in the sense of the du’aa’ said after standing up from rukoo’, rather it is referring to standing for a long time. And Allaah knows best. The Prophet Muhammad also taught us a dua to say against our enemies, Allaahumma munzilal-kitaabi, saree'al-hisaabi, ihzimil-'ahzaaba, Allaahumma ihzimhum wa zalzilhum. Allah, Revealer of the Book, Swift to account , defeat the groups (of disbelievers) . O Allah , defeat them and shake them. Reference: Muslim 3/1362. Rivayetler Hadisler İnsan, ihtiyaçlarını çalışarak ve sebeplere yapışarak karşılar. Bununla birlikte dünyevî ve uhrevî bir ihtiyacını elde edebilmek için Allah'tan yardım ister, dua eder. Hacet namazı da bu tür bir ihtiyacı için kılınan namaza denir. Peygamberimiz (a.s.) bu konuda şöyle buyurmuştur: "Kimin Allah'tan veya insanlardan bir dileği varsa, şartlarına uygun güzel bir abdest alsın, sonra Allah'a hamd ve senada bulunsun, Peygambere salât ve selam getirsin ve şöyle dua etsin; *'Lâ ilâhe illallâhü'l-halîmü'l-kerîm, sübhânellâhi Rabbiye'l-arşi'l-azîm, el-hamdü lillâhi Rabbi'l-âlemîn, es'elüke mûcibâti rahmetike ve azâime mağfiretike, ve'l-ismete min külli zenbin ve'l-ganîmete min külli birrin ve's-selâmete min külli ismin, lâ teda' lî zenben illâ ğafertehû ve lâ hemmen illâ ferrectehû, ve lâ hâceten hiye leke rıdan illâ kadaytehâ, yâ erhamer-râhımîn"' (Hilim ve Kerem sahibi Allah'tan başka ilah yoktur, ulu arşın Rabbi Allah'ı noksan sıfatlardan tenzih ederim, her türlü övgü âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'a mahsustur, Ey merhametlilerin en merhametlisi Allah'ım! Rahmetini, bağışlamanı, bütün günahlardan korunmayı ve kurtulmayı ve her türlü iyiliği isterim, bütün günahlarımı bağışla, bütün sıkıntılarımı gider, bütün ihtiyaçları ancak sen giderebilirsin) (Tirmizî, Salât, 140, 348). Hacet namazının kılınışı Hâcet namazı, dört veya on iki rekat olarak kılınır. *'Dört rekat olarak kılındığı zaman' birinci rekatta Fatiha 'dan sonra üç âyet'el-kürsî , diğer üç rekatta ise Fatiha'dan sonra birer kere İhlas , Felak ve Nâs sûreleri okunur. Namazda sonra yukarıdaki dua okunur. (İ.K.) * Hacet ve sözlük isim (ha:cet) Arapça §¥cet 1 . Herhangi bir şey için gerekli olma, gereklilik, lüzum: *"Bu kadar külfete hacet yok ."- . 2 . Tanrı'dan yerine getirilmesi beklenen dilek: *"Bu devri yüz defa yapabildiniz mi, mutlaka her hacetiniz de yerine gelir."- Y. K. Karaosmanoğlu. 3 . İdrar veya dışkı. {C}4 . İhtiyaç duyulan şey, gerekli şey: "Zile basacaktı, hacet kalmadı."- R. H. Karay. Atasözü, deyim ve birleşik fiiller *hacet dilemek *hacet görmek *hacetini yapmak (veya görmek) *haceti olmak *hacet kalmamak *hacet yok Birleşik Sözler *hacet kapısı *Hacet penceresi *hacet tepesi *Hacet yeri *defihacet Açıklama Ayet-el Kürsi ve Hacet namazı Bakara Süresi 2/255 . Ayet-i Kerime; Allâhu lâ ilâhe illâ huvel hayyul kayyûm(kayyûmu), lâ te’huzuhu sinetun ve lâ nevm(nevmun), lehu mâ fîs semâvâti ve mâ fil ard(ardı), menzellezî yeşfeu indehû illâ bi iznih(iznihî) ya’lemu mâ beyne eydîhim ve mâ halfehum, ve lâ yuhîtûne bi şey’in min ilmihî illâ bi mâ şâe, vesia kursiyyuhus semâvâti vel ard(arda), ve lâ yeûduhu hıfzuhumâ ve huvel aliyyul azîm(azîmu). Allah ki, O'ndan başka ilâh yoktur (Sadece O vardır). Hayy'dır Kayyum'dur. O'nu ne bir uyuklama ve ne de bir uyku hali tutmaz. Göklerde ve yerde olan herşey O'nundur. Onun izni olmadan, O'nun katında kim şefaat etme yetkisine sahiptir? Onların önlerinde ve arkalarında olanları (geçmiş ve geleceklerini) bilir. Ve O'nun lminden, O'nun dilediğinden başka bir şey ihata edemezler (kavrayamazlar). O'nun kürsüsü gökleri ve yeri kaplamıştır. Ve o ikisini muhafaza etmek (yerlerin ve göklerin dengesini korumak, gözetmek), kendisine zor gelmez ve O Alâ'dır (çok yücedir), Azîm'dir (çok büyüktür). Kategori:Hacet Kategori:Hact nqmazı 'Ayetel Kursinin Faziletleri şöyle sıralanmaktadır;' Allah ki, O'ndan başka ilâh yoktur (Sadece O vardır). Hayy'dır Kayyum'dur. O'nu ne bir uyuklama ve ne de bir uyku hali tutmaz. Göklerde ve yerde olan herşey O'nundur. Onun izni olmadan, O'nun katında kim şefaat etme yetkisine sahiptir? Onların önlerinde ve arkalarında olanları (geçmiş ve geleceklerini) bilir. Ve O'nun lminden, O'nun dilediğinden başka bir şey ihata edemezler (kavrayamazlar). O'nun kürsüsü gökleri ve yeri kaplamıştır. Ve o ikisini muhafaza etmek (yerlerin ve göklerin dengesini korumak, gözetmek), kendisine zor gelmez ve O Alâ'dır (çok yücedir), Azîm'dir (çok büyüktür). Ayetel Kursinin Faziletleri şöyle sıralanmaktadır; 1- Geceleyin inmiştir bu Ayet-i Kerimeyi, Efendimiz (SAV), Zeyd'i (RA) çağırarak yazdırmıştır. 2- Ayet-el Kûrsi indiğinde, dünyadaki bütün putlar ve krallar yere düşmüş ve başlarında ki taçları yuvarlanmıştır. 3- Ayet-el Kûrsi'de bulunan Esma-i İlahiye hiçbir Ayet-i Kerimede yoktur. Çünkü bu Ayet-i Kerime'de, bazısı açık, bazısı gizli olmak üzere onyedi yerde ALLAH'u Teâlâ'nın İsmi geçmektedir. 4- Yatmadan okuyana ALLAH'u Teâlâ tarafından bir koruma verilir, sabaha kadar hiçbir şeytan yaklaşamaz. 5- Yâ RasulULLAH (SAV) Kur'ân-ı Kerimin hangi sure (derece bakımından) daha büyüktür? Diye soran Sahabe'ye(RA), "İhlâs Sûresi" buyurdu. O Sahabe(RA) "Kur'ân-ı Kerimde hangi ayet (Fazilet bakımından) daha üstündür?." diye sorunca, Peygamber Efendimiz(SAV) "Ayet-el Kûrsi" buyurdu. (Darimi) 6- Ayet-el Kûrsi'yi okuyan kimse yedi kale içine girmiş gibi muhafaza edilir. Ayet-el Kûrsi, Kur'ân-ı Kerimin dörtte biridir. 7- Efendimiz(SAV) buyurdu ki; "Bakara Sûresinde bir Ayet vardır ki Kur'ân [Efendisiddir. Şeytan olan herhangi bir evde okunursa (şeytan) o evden çıkar. (O Ayet) Ayet-el Kûrsi'dir." (Beyhâki) 8- Efendimiz(SAV) buyurdu ki; "Her kim Ayet-el Kûrsi'yi ve Bakara Sûresinin sonunu sıkıntılı(kederli) anında okursa ALLAH C.C. ona yardım eder" (Suyuti, Dürrül Mensûr) 9-Efendimiz(SAV) buyurdu ki; "Her kim farz namazın arkasında Ayet-el Kûrsiyi okursa, diğer namaza kadar ALLAH'ın C.C. zimmetinde olur." (Heysemi) 10- Şeytan, cinler v.s. şerli yaratıkların şerrinden ve anne yada çocuğuna zarar vermelerinden yada öldürmelerinden korunmaları için. Doğum yapacak kadının, Ayet-el Kûrsi, A'raf 54. Ayeti sonuna kadar, Felâk ve Nâs Sûrelerini okuyarak ALLAH'u Teâlâ'ya sığındırılması gerekir.(Hadis-i Şerifle bildirilmiştir). 11- Ayet-el Kûrsi, cinlere karşı kendisinden yardım alınacak duaların en büyüğüdür. Ayet-el Kûrsi'nin insandan şeytanları kovmakta çok tesirli olduğunu söylemişler, ayrıca saralı kişiye, şeytanın kendisine yardım ettiği sahir(büyücü), kâhin, falcı, nefis ve şehvet ehli, zulüm ve gazab erbabı üzerine sadakatle okunulduğunda onların şeytanlarını etkisiz hale getirmekte de büyük gücü olduğunu denemişlerdir. 12- Herhangi bir muradın hasıl olması için Ayet-el Kûrsi 313 kere okunduğunda, dünya ve Ahiret hakkındaki o istek ALLAH'ın C.C. izniyle hasıl olur(ne bir eksik ve ne bir fazla okunmamalıdır bu sayıların adedi çok önemlidir). Hadisi Şeriflerde Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v) Şöyle buyurmakta; Ebu Hüreyre Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: "Zaman yaklaşınca, mü'minin rüyası, neredeyse yalan söylemeyecek. Esasen mü'minin rüyası, peygamberliğin kırk altı cüzünden bir cüzdür." Buhari'nin rivayetinde şu ziyade var: "Peygamberlikten cüz olan şey yalan olamaz." Kaynak: Buhari, Ta'bir 26; Müslim, Rüya 8, (2263); Tirmizi, Rüya 1, (2271); Ebu Davud, Edeb 96, (5019 Ahir zaman içerisinde olduğumuz için, Kalben Ruhunu Allah'a ulaştırmayı dileyen kişi Hacet Namazı kılarsa Şeytanın karışması mümkün değildir. Allah'a Kalben Ruhunu ulaştırmayı dilediği için mü'mindir ve huşu sahibi olmuştur. Bir Başka Hadisi Şerifde Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v) şöyle buyurmaktadır; Ebu Katade Resulullah (sav)'ın şöyle söylediğini işitmiştir: "Rüya Allah'tan dır. Hulm (sıkıntılı rüya) şeytandandır. Öyle ise, sizden biri, hoşuna gitmeyen kötü bir rüya (hulm) görecek olursa sol tarafına tükürsün ve ondan Allah'a istiaze etsin (sığınsın). (Böyle yaparsa şeytan) kendisine asla zarar edemiyecektir." Kaynak: Buhari, Tıbb 39, Bed'ü'l-Halk 11, Ta'bir3, 4, 10, 14, 46; Müslim, Rüya 5, (2262); Muvatta, 1, (2, 9) İşte bu hadisi şerifde buyurulduğu gibi rüya Allah'tandır. Özellikle gusül abdesti alıp, Ayet-el kursi ve İhlas- Felak- Nas süreleri okunan bir namaza şeytanın yaklaşması mümkün değildir. Allah insanları Aldatmaz. Enes Resulullah (sav) şöyle buyurur: "Beni rüyada gören, gerçekten beni görmüştür, çünkü şeytan benim suretime giremez." Bu hadisi şerife uygun Ayeti kerime şöyle diyebiliriz ; Hicr 42. Ayeti Kerimde Allah'u Teala Şöyle buyurmaktadır; "İnne ıbâdî leyse leke aleyhim sultânun illâ menittebeake minel gâvîn(gâvîne)." Azgın olanlardan (iğvaya düşürdüklerinden) sana tâbî olan kimseler hariç, muhakkak ki; benim kullarım üzerinde senin bir sultanlığın (gücün) yoktur. Şeytan Allah'ın Kullarının üzerinde bir sultanlığının gücünün olmadığını buyurmaktadır. Kaynak: Buhari, Tabir 2, 10; Müslim, Rüya 10, (2266); Muvatta, Rüya 1, (2, 956) Ebu Said Tirmizi'de Ebu Said'den şu rivayet kaydedilmiştir: "En sadık rüya seher vakitlerinde görülen rüyadır." Hacet Namazı En son kılınması gereken bir namazdır. Çünkü Hacet Namazını kıldıktan sonra konuşmamak gerekiyor ve gece kılındığı için rüya seher vakti görülür. Hadisi şerifde buyurulduğu gibi en sadik rüyayı Mürşidimizi görmekteyiz. Kaynak: Tirmizi, Rü'ya 3, (2275) Ebu Hüreyre Resulullah (sav) şöyle demişti: "Benden sonra, peygamberlikten sadece mübeşşirat (müjdeciler) kalacaktır!" Yanındakiler sordu: "Mübeşşirat da nedir?" "Salih rüyadır!" diye cevap verdi." Muvatta'nın rivayetinde şu ziyade var: "Salih rüyayı salih kişi görür veya ona gösterilir." Kaynak: Buhari, Tabir 5; Muvatta, Rüya 3, (2, 957); Ebu Davud, Edeb 96, (5017) Cuma süresi 2. Ayeti Kerimede Allah'u Teala şöyle buyurmaktadır; Huvellezî bease fîl ummiyyîne resûlen minhum yetlû aleyhim âyâtihî ve yuzekkîhim ve yuallimuhumul kitâbe vel hikmeh(hikmete), ve in kânû min kablu le fî dalâlin mubîn(mubînin). Ümmîler arasında, kendilerinden bir resûl beas eden (görevlendiren) O'dur. Onlara, O'nun (Allah'ın) âyetlerini okur, onları tezkiye eder (nefslerini temizler), onlara Kitab'ı (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i) ve hikmeti öğretir. Ve daha önce (Allah'a ulaşmayı dilemeden evvel) elbette onlar, sadece açık bir dalâlet içinde idiler. İbrahim Süresi 4. Ayeti Kerimede Allah'u Teala Şöyle buyurmaktadır; Ve mâ erselnâ min resûlin illâ bi lisâni kavmihî li yubeyyine lehum, fe yudillullâhu men yeşâu ve yehdî men yeşâ’(yeşâu), ve huvel azîzul hakîm(hakîmu). Hiçbir resûlümüz yoktur ki; Biz, onu kendi kavminin lisanıyla göndermiş olmayalım. Onlara (kendi lisanlarıyla) beyan etsin (açıklasın) diye. Öyleyse Allah, dilediğini (Allah'a ulaşmayı dilemeyenleri) dalâlette bırakır. Dilediğini (Allah'a ulaşmayı dileyenleri) hidayete erdirir. Ve O, Azîz'dir, Hikmet Sahibi'dir. Allah'u Teala Her zaman parçasında insanlara kendi lisani ile Resüller göndermekte Onları müjdelesin diye. İşte bizi Müjdeleyecek bu Resülleri bulabilmemiz için Salih rüya görmemiz gerekmektedir ve Salih rüya görebilmemiz için Kalben Ruhumuzu Allah'a ulaştırmayı dileyeceğiz ve bizim için tayin edilen Müjdeci, Resül, Nezir, Mürşid, Evliyayı Allah'tan göstermesi için gece kalkıp Hacet Namazı kılacağız. Hacet Namazına Şeytan karışması imkansız. Bu âyet-i kerimede Allahû Tealâ, her kavme resûl gönderdiğinin en kesin delilini vermektedir. Bütün kavimlere, o kavmin lisanıyla beyan etsin, öğretsin diye onların içinden biri gönderilmiştir. Başlangıçta herkes dalâlettedir. Bir insan Allah'a ulaşmayı dilerse hidayette olur ve mü'min olur. Allahû Tealâ ona on iki tane ihsanda bulunur ve mürşidine ulaştırır. Bu kişi mutlaka mürşide tâbî olur ve o zaman îmânı artan bir mü'min olur. Ruhunu Allah'a ulaştırarak ilk hidayete erer. Bütün insanlar doğuşlarından itibaren Allah'a ulaşmayı diledikleri güne kadar dalâlet içindedirler. Allahû Tealâ'nın hidayetten sonra dalâlete ulaştırdığı insanlar da vardır. Kim Allah'a ulaşmayı dilerse, Allah onu mutlaka Kendisine ulaştırır. Kişi hidayete erdikten sonra şeytan onu dalâlete düşürmek için elinden geleni yapar. Kişi dalâlete düşebilir. Allahû Tealâ dilediğini hidayete ulaştırır, dilediğini dalâlette bırakır. Ama kim Allahû Tealâ tarafından dalâlette bırakılmışsa o kişi Allah'a ulaşmayı dilemediği için kendi iradesiyle dalâlette kalmıştır. İstiane sabırla ve namazla yalnız Allah'tan istenebilir. Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V) buyurmaktadır: "Cebrail kardeşimin bana öğrettiği iki namazdan biri İSTİHARE, diğeri HACET namazıdır." Kişi bir kararın kendisi için uygun olup olmadığını İSTİHARE namazı kılarak Allah'tan sorabilir. Bu iki rekâtlık namazda Fatiha'dan sonra Kâfirun Suresi okunur. İkinci rekâtta da Fatiha'dan sonra İhlâs Suresi okunur ve Allah'tan yapmak istenen şeyin ya da kararın uygun olup olmadığı sorulur. Eğer Allahû Tealâ beyaz veya yeşil renklerin hakim olduğu bir rüya göstermişse kararın uygun, siyah veya kırmızı renklerin olduğu bir rüya göstermişse uygun olmadığı anlaşılır. 2. namazın adı HACET namazıdır ve şöyle kılınır: 1. Rekât: Subhaneke + Fatiha + 3 Âyetel Kursî 2. Rekât: Fatiha + İhlâs + Felâk + Nâs Oturuş: Ettehiyyatu 3. Rekât: Fatiha + İhlâs + Felâk + Nâs 4. Rekât: Fatiha + İhlâs + Felâk + Nâs Oturuş: Ettehiyyatu + Allahumme Salli + Allahumme Barik + Rabbena Ve kişi Allah'tan hacette bulunur: "Yarabbi benim mürşidim kim, bana onu göstermeni dilerim. "Dünyaya ya da manevî âleme ait birşey isteniyorsa yine hacet namazı kılınır. Allahû Tealâ "namazla"sözüyle hacet namazını ifade etmektedir. İnsanlar vardır hem Allah'a ulaşmayı dilemezler hem de hacet namazını kılarak Allah'tan devamlı mürşidlerini sorarlar. Allahû Tealâ da onlara sabırlı da olsalar mürşidlerini hiç göstermez. Bu insanlar kendi kendilerini aldatırlar: "Ben Allah'a ulaşmayı diliyorum ama Allah bana mürşidimi göstermiyor" diyerek yalan söylerler. Çünkü Allahû Tealâ buyurmaktadır: 29 / ANKEBÛT - 5: Men kâne yercû likâallâhi fe inne ecelallâhi leât(leâtin), ve huves semîul alîm(alîmu). Kim Allah'a mülâki olmayı (hayattayken Allah'a ulaşmayı) dilerse, o taktirde muhakkak ki Allah'ın tayin ettiği zaman mutlaka gelecektir (ruhu mutlaka hayattayken Allah'a ulaşacaktır). Ve O; en iyi işiten, en iyi bilendir. Eğer kişiler huşû sahibiyse kesin şekilde inanırlarki ruhlarını ölmeden evvel Allah'a ulaştıracaklardır ve ölümden sonra da ruhları tekrar Allah'a bir defa daha geri dönecektir. Hacet namazı kılınıpta Allah'tan sorulduğu zaman o şeye ehil olunmalıdır. Hacet namazını kılan kişi huşû sahibiyse yani Allah'a ulaşmayı gerçekten diliyorsa ve mürşidini Allah'tan sorduysa Allah'ın o kişiye mürşidini daha ilk seferde göstermemesi mümkün değildir. İşte bu dizayn içerisinde âyet-i kerime Allah'tan istianenin nasıl istenmesi gerektiğini ifade etmektedir. Ve kişi huşû sahibi olmuşsa Allahû Tealâ mutlaka mutlaka mürşidini gösterecektir ve istianeyi ona ulaştıracaktır. |- | style="font-size: 8pt; "|'Anasayfa » Hacet Namazı Kılındığında Rüyaya Şeytan Karışırmı?' *Hacet Namazı Nedir? *Hacet Namazı Nasıl Kılınır? *Hacet Namazı Kılındığında Rüyaya Şeytan Karışırmı? *Kimler Hacet Namazı Kılmalıdır? *Hacet Namazı İle Mürşit Bulunurmu? *Kur'an-ı Kerim'de Hacet Namazı varmıdır? *Hacet Namazı Kılındığında Mürşit Görülmediğinde Ne yapmalıyız? *Murşidi Vefat Eden Hacet Namazı Kılmalımıdır? *Mehdi A.S Hacet Namazı ile Mehdi A.S Bulunur mu? *Hacet Namazı İle Dünyevi İstekler İçin kılınabilir mi? *Hacet Namazı ile İlgili Hadisi Şerifler varmı? Kategori:Kale Kategori:Ayet Kategori:Sure Hz Ömer, diyor ki “Bir kimsenin görülmesini istediği mühim bir işi ve bir dileği varsa, o kimse haftanın Çarşamba, Perşembe ve Cuma günlerini oruçla geçirsin. Cuma namazı kılınan camiye doğru yola çıkar. Yolda bir yoksula karnını doyuracak kadar sadaka verir. Daha sonra doğruca camiye girer. Cuma namazını kılar ve arkasından da aşağıdaki duayı okursa, Cenabı Hakk, o kimsenin dileğini mutlaka yerine getirir.” O dua şudur: Allahümme inni es’elüke bismike bismillahir rahmanir rahıymillezi la ilahe illa hu* alimül ğaybi veş şehadeti hüver rahmanir rahıym* Ve es’elüke bismike bismillahir rahmanir rahıymillezi la ilahe illa hüvel hayyül kayyumüllezi la te’huzühü sinetün ve la nevmünillezi meleet azametühüs semavati vel erda ve es’elüke bismike bismillahir rahmanir rahıymillezi la ilahe illa hüvellezi anet lehül vücuhü ve hadaat lehür rikabü ve haşeat lehül ebsaru ve vecilet minhül kulubü ve zerafet minhül uyunü en tüsalliye ala seyyidina muhammedin ve en tu’tıyeni haceti* Hz. Ömer’in oğlu Abdullah diyor ki: “Sakın ha bu tertibi sefih olan kimseye öğretmeyin.Ola ki kötü maksatla bir şey veya bir kimse hakkında yapılmış olur. Bu sırrın ehli olmayanın eline geçmesinden korkarım.” Dış linkler Kategori:Namazlar Kategori:Hacet Kategori:Hacet namazı Kategori:Dua Kategori:Dualar